Détention
by Tipitina
Summary: Comment le résumer euh c'est très dur...Bref c'est la chrologie de la série vu par Duo avec des bonus et du Yaoi...je crois...à vous de lire...Dernière chose pardonnez la mise en page fouillie mais FFNET m'a bousillé la mienne T T!


Titre : Détention.  
Auteur : Tipitina  
Source : Gundam Wing  
Genre : Série analysée par moi à partir de fait réels de GW, POV Duo, Yaoi.  
Couple : Devinez lequel j'ai trouvé le plus évident.  
Disclamer : Pas à moi.

**Chapitre 1 : Détention**

C'est dingue ce qu'une détention, qu'elle soit courte ou longue, calme ou agitée, peut avoir comme répercussion sur une vie. J'en ai fait la douloureuse expérience plusieurs fois, je dois bien l'avouer. Cette guerre m'aura quand même appris pas mal de choses. Je repense à cette première mission sur Terre. Quelle ne fut pas ma joie, la première fois que j'ai botté le cul d'OZ, je suis persuadé que l'on m'a entendu rire à l'autre bout de l'espace. J'en ai même déconné. Mes paroles sont encore présentes dans ma mémoire : « Ici Duo. J'ai détruit le port spatial maintenant il faut que j'arrive à m'éclipser sans bobo. »

Que c'était exaltant. Tant d'adrénaline, de plaisir, de sentiments de supériorité, de désir de victoire, de sang. Oh vous méprenez pas je ne suis pas fou, mais quand toute votre vie, depuis le premier souffle, n'a été qu'une succession de malheurs, un véritable enfer, dû uniquement à une organisation avide de pouvoirs, vous ne pensez plus qu'à une chose : la vengeance. Et surtout pour le dieu de la Mort.

Malheureusement, mes premières missions sur Terre ne furent pas de tout repos. Dès la deuxième, alors que je m'amusais à jouer au faucheur dans les profondeurs sous-marine du pacifique Sud, j'ai découvert ce qui, plus tard, me vaudra une bonne séance de remise en question chaque soir : un gundam. Semblable au mien. J'en ai programmé la sortie et je me suis rendu sur la terre ferme. Une jeune fille se faisait attaquer par un garçon de mon âge. Il s'apprêtait à tirer. Je l'en ai empêché avec mon arme. Deux balles et il n'a même pas eu une plainte de douleur juste de la gêne ridicule. Et cette folle qui a protégé son bourreau. Je n'ai rien compris au film. Mais Deathscythe sortait de l'eau. Mes calculs étaient erronés.

Ce garçon a bougé comme si il n'était pas blessé et à sauter sur trois torpilles. J'ai tiré, encore et encore mais rien à faire. Elles sont parties et Deathscythe et mon trésor se sont enfoncés dans l'océan. J'ai hurlé. Une seule phrase résonnait dans ma tête, une seule voix. La sienne : « Cette armure m'appartient j'en fais ce que je veux ! » Rien pas une once de sentiments, pas une douleur, pas un tremblement. Juste le froid, l'automatisme. Je me souviens de cette décharge qui a parcouru mon dos alors que je regardais sa carcasse à la surface de l'eau. La fille a tourné le dos et j'ai disparu.

L'ambulance est arrivée et j'ai pu entendre les médecins dirent qu'il était vivant et que ce n'était pas possible. Je suis rentré au bateau d'Howard, il avait récupéré mon armure mais l'autre, dans un trop mauvais état devait attendre le lendemain pour être retirée de la mer. Je me suis couché dans la cabine du porte-avion, la rage au ventre, ma curiosité piquée au vif, mon amour propre blessé. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit et j'ai réfléchit. Le lendemain, je me suis décidé à agir. Je me suis rendu à l'hôpital de l'Alliance où se trouvait mon « Patient pas comme les autres. » Je me suis faufilé dans les conduites d'aération pour échouer en salle de contrôle vidéo. Je l'ai contacté.

Il était attaché sur une table comme un patient totalement fou et imprévisible. Ca oui. Imprévisible il l'est. J'ai fait exploser le mur de sa cellule et me suis précipité vers la table qui le maintenait prisonnier par de solides lanières de cuir épais. C'est alors qu'il a tendu sa main et son poignet droit ensanglanté vers moi. Il s'était libéré seul, s'était servi de moi pour faire diversion. De la même voix qu'à notre première rencontre, il m'a demandé ma lame. Il s'est délivré avec et nous avons sauté dans le vide, moi avec le cri que tout américain qui se respecte aurait hurlé : « Geronimo !! » et lui rien.

Comme évanoui, comme s'il désirait mourir au plus profond de son subconscient, il s'est laissé tomber comme une pierre. Trop tard. Son parachute s'est ouvert trop tard. J'ai détourné les yeux, il allait se scratcher et moi j'allais perdre un excellent adversaire. Quelqu'un que je voulais connaître pour mieux percer à jour. Mais non, comme s'il était immortel, il s'est relevé à plus de 100 m en contre bas, sur la plage sans une égratignure. Je l'ai rejoint. Je ne sais plus comment je l'ai appelé, mais ma voix était si sérieuse que je m'en suis surpris. Je l'ai aidé à rejoindre le bateau de secours que j'avais affrété pour l'occasion. Il ne m'a pas regardé, ne m'a pas remercié, ne m'a pas adressé la parole.

On a embarqué sur le navire d'Howard et j'ai sorti son appareil de l'eau. Lorsque je me suis retourné pour l'engueuler sur son attitude, je n'ai pas voulu savoir ce qu'il faisait. Ce n'est qu'au craquement de ses os que j'ai accepté l'éventualité qu'il y avait plus dingue que moi. J'ai alors tout fait pour le percer à jour mais rien à faire. Le jour où j'ai tout bonnement décidé d'abandonner, je me suis réveillé à cause d'un bruit assourdissant de réacteur prêt à décoller. Je me souviens m'être vêtu en catastrophe, j'ai même mis mon boxer à l'envers ce jour-là et le gundam de mon « équipier » a décollé sous mes yeux. Je me suis extasié sur ses qualités, même lorsque j'ai découvert qu'il m'avait piqué des pièces de Deathscythe. Ce type était extraordinaire.

Depuis ce jour-là, je n'ai fait que penser à l'inconnu de la plage comme je l'ai appelé. Et lors d'une importante mission je me suis retrouvé face à l'emplumé comme j'avais nommé son gundam, seul capable de voler. Mon cœur a sauté dans ma poitrine, il était vivant et apparemment il ne voulait pas me tuer, quel progrès. Puis tout s'est enchaîné, vite, trop vite pour moi. Il a réagit plus vite que nous, il était le meilleur, le mieux entraîné, et la navette a explosé avant que nous ne comprenions le piège grossier dans lequel nous venions de tomber. J'ai entendu mon « ami » se répéter comme une léthargie de mots : « Qu'est-ce j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! »

J'ai eu mal pour lui. Et les renforts ennemis sont arrivés. Lui qui ne bougeait plus. Lui qui se laissait prendre pour cible vivante malgré mes mises en garde et celles de mon nouveau collègue de galère. Puis un nom a retentit et il a réagit enfin. Heero. Heero l'immortel et l'invincible. Voilà le nom de mon coéquipier. Il nous a tous sauvés dans cette base. Je lui ai adressé mes félicitations silencieuses et me suis envolé.

Quelques temps plus tard, alors que ma totale remise en question m'avançait pas, je l'ai retrouvé dans une école et là nous avons commencé à progresser. On jouait au basket ensemble, un autre de nos talents cachés, on se lançait des défis et accomplissait les missions à deux jusqu'à ce jour maudit. Le jour où tout a basculé. Ce jour de mauvais temps où la mission est tombée.

J'avais un mauvais pressentiment depuis le début. Et j'ai fait des au revoir à Heero en lui conseillant d'intervenir par les airs, ce que je ne savais pas c'est que quelque part je l'avais conduit à une mort certaine. Lorsque, pendant la mission, je l'ai vu sortir de son gundam en plein speech d'un vieux fou ressemblant à G, je n'ai pas compris.

J'ai vu cette lueur de détermination si attirante, cette lueur de non-peur, cette lueur de volonté de gundamium dans ses prunelles marines, et puis les mots de malheur : « Mission acceptée. » Suivi de la déflagration.

J'ai vu son corps voler dans les airs. Je ne me suis même pas entendu crier son prénom découvert tout à fait par hasard. L'un des nôtres a récupéré son corps inerte, choqué et ensanglanté et j'ai suivi Quatre malgré ma rage et la présence de Shinigami qui me disait : « Tues-les tous ! ». Pendant plus d'un mois j'ai essayé de comprendre pourquoi il avait fait ça. Quatre et moi nous avions alors décidé de retourner dans l'espace mais la fin était proche.

Je me sentais à bout de forces. Deathscythe était à terre et moi incapable de le relever. Ils étaient prêts à m'achever lorsque Chang est arrivé et nous a aidés. Mais j'étais en mauvaise posture. J'ai pensé : « Attend-moi, Heero, j'arrive. » et mes écrans se sont allumés me montrant l'ange de métal : « Vous en faites pas les gars, j'arrive ! »

Pour la deuxième fois depuis que je suis pilote de gundam, mon cœur a fait un bond et l'adrénaline est revenue et j'ai achevé mon bourreau.

« Heero !C'est bien toi ! »

« Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais me rendre sans combattre. »

Cette voix comme elle m'avait manqué ! Cette voix qui me faisait frissonner. Et voilà tout le début de ma courte existence. Aujourd'hui, je suis prisonnier dans un des QG d'OZ sur la colonie C-102 du point Lagrange 2.

- J'ai mal partout. Ils n'y sont pas aller doucement.

Je m'assoie contre le mur et retire le pansement de sur mon nez. A quoi peut bien servir un pansement lorsque tous vos os sont en pièce.

-Je suis mal barré.

La porte s'ouvre et le garde tombe dans la cellule avec des gestes précis. Une silhouette que je pourrais reconnaître entre mille se dresse fièrement devant moi. Heero. Ses yeux me fixent. Il ne dit rien mais je peux lire dans ses yeux : « Omae o korosu. » Il est donc bien vivant, en chair et en os.

-Quelle surprise Heero.

Il pointe son arme sur moi.

-T'es vraiment un surhomme toi. Tu tombes bien ! Il voulait se servir de moi et de mon gundam pour leur sale complot.

Je me relève comme je peux, appuyé contre le mur, je ne veux pas paraître faible devant lui.

-Si je dois mourir, c'est mieux comme ça. Allez, tire !

Je ferme les yeux avec un sourire serein sur le visage mais rien ne vient. J'ouvre les yeux, totalement perdu.

-Ben alors qu'est-ce tu attends pour me tirer dessus ?

-Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux.

Il ne fait rien. Où est-il mon soldat parfait sans failles. Il se tourne après avoir me semble-t-il froncé les sourcils.

-Ta main droite, ça va ?

Il me lance son arme. Son pistolet ! SON revolver ! La chose la plus sacrée à ses yeux après son armure ! Il se baisse et ramasse la mitraillette du soldat inanimé et me supporte jusqu'à la sortie.

-Où est ton gundam ?

-Je l'ai laissé sur Terre, il n'est pas très discret dans l'espace, je me serai fait prendre comme toi.

-Et par où on sort alors Môsieu.

-J'étais venu pour te tuer, je n'avais pas prévu de te sortir de là.

Sympa…mais alors pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait ? Pourquoi le soldat parfait a-t-il laissé un témoin ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas achevé ? Se pourrait-il qu'il ait des faiblesses ? Et que l'une d'entre elle soit moi ? J'aimerais tant.

-Et si on se fait prendre ?je lui demande

-C'est une éventualité que j'avais pris en compte.

Des explosions. Et tout recommence comme avant. Que j'aime me battre à ses cotés. Avec Quatre et les autres c'est différent. Là je peux prévoir chacun de ses gestes. Il a besoin de moi et me confie sa vie comme moi je lui confie la mienne. Nous sommes dans l'ascenseur. Il ouvre et tire sans trop se mettre à découvert.

-Duo. A toi.

Comment ne pas lui obéir. Je prends la suite des opérations et fait exploser la seconde vague de C4. On s'éclipse. Ce garçon est incroyable. Les plans jaillissent de son esprit dans l'urgence du moment et marche, il prévoit tout à l'avance.

_« - Comment on va échapper à ces mobil dolls ?_

_- Justement il faudrait ne pas avoir à leur échapper. »_

On est sorti. Le soldat parfait est de nouveau là dès que je lui parle des Gundams. Il s'apprête à tuer nos mentors. Je n'aime pas quand il est comme ça. Il me conduit dans sa colonie, dans son appartement. Je le regarde me tendre une tasse de bon café bien chaud. J'avale lentement, prenant soin de déguster le mélange. Oh seigneur ! C'est trop bon ! Après cette courte douche et maintenant un café bien chaud, hum miam. Mais ma vue se trouble et j'aperçois le petit sourire satisfait d'Heero, il est mignon quand il sourit.

Lorsque je me réveille, c'est parce que j'ai froid, mon corps tremble. J'entrouvre mes yeux. Je suis toujours dans l'appartement de mon ami. Mes blessures sont soignées et je suis en pyjama d'hôpital bleuâtre, ceux avec tout le dos nu, dans le seul lit de la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Mon corps ne cesse de trembler, mais excepté le froid, je me doute que c'est la fièvre qui me fait frissonner. J'émets un gémissement ressemblant fort à une plainte et une main douce et bien attentionnée se pose sur mon front. C'est celle de Heero.

- Heero…je murmure dans mon semi sommeil.

- Tu as de la fièvre. Une blessure infectée ? parle-t-il tout seul

Il me redresse et je tombe sans force sur son torse, ne cherchant pas à m'en sortir. Il regarde mon dos, recouvert de trace du fouet de mes bourreaux et effleure les blessures du bout des doigts. Je me crispe et il me recouche. Il me fait une piqûre et s'éloigne un peu. Je saisis doucement son poignet.

- Me…laisse pas…tout seul……froid, je souffle.

Est-ce un sourire que je capte de mes yeux embrumés ? Il enlève ses chaussures et soulève les draps. Il s'allonge à côté de moi et me serre contre lui tout doucement. Sa chaleur traverse mon corps et se veut rassurante, apaisante. Je me réchauffe grâce à lui. Alors qu'il s'est endormi, je le suis dans un sommeil réparateur, guéri par sa présence et son visage, cachant deux facettes de lui.

Je me réveille le lendemain, seul dans le lit. Heero est en train de préparer ses affaires.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Base lunaire.

- Quel est ton plan ?

- Tu vas rester ici.

- QUOI !

Je me relève mais mes blessures m'en empêchent et je me rassois sur le matelas en soupirant devant mon impuissance.

- Tu as raison, il va me falloir un moment pour que je m'en remette.

Une discussion plus tard et je sais qu'il n'est plus sur cette colonie.

- Et sois prudent surtout. Comme si il allait m'écouter.

Je déambule dans les rues de la colonie et vois alors le recrutement des soldats d'OZ et

- Oh non.

« Mesdames et messieurs, un gundam ! Un des gundams responsables des mésententes entre la Terre et les colonies est sur le point d'être détruit par l'un des habitants des colonies, partisans de la paix. »

-Allez mon vieux Deathscythe. Tu vas tenir le coup. Tu es invincible.

Le tir part et je le vois s'écraser contre mon appareil avec violence. Le gundamium de sa cuirasse et de sa joue se désintègrent sous mes yeux.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN

Je crie, je m'affaisse au sol dans une rue sombre, les larmes tout juste contenues. Mon seul ami, la seule chose que la malédiction Maxwell ne pouvait atteindre…disparu. Comment vais-je vivre sans lui ? Me battre ! Il faut que je me batte ! Je leur ferai payer cet affront. Pour Deathscythe et en vengeance de ma détention je leur ferai payer, Heero toi et moi, on se retrouvera sur la base lunaire.

µµ

Ca y est Oz fait encore l'un de ces beaux discours plein de faux beaux sentiments. Grâce à une certaine jeune fille, je vais aller sur la base lunaire plus vite que prévu, l'ennui c'est que cette jeune fille est douée. Elle m'arrête et me voilà de nouveau enfermé dans une cellule en partance directe pour la Lune.

J'échappe à Hilde. Toutes les armures mobiles de cette satanée base me canardent jusqu'à ce que mon clone féminin doublé du même discours que Yuy-je-meurs-pour-mes-missions me sauve la mise. Et en moins de temps qu'il faut pour dire « gundam », je me retrouve mitraillé dans le couloir de la base lunaire. J'échoue, je ne sais comment, dans une section secrète de la base où les cinq professeurs m'attendent.

Mais ce qui attire mon regard est une ombre, une ombre parmi les ombres, le dieu des ténèbres dans son royaume. Mon Deathscythe…ou plutôt son successeur…Tu seras Deathscythe Hell, La faux de la Mort et des enfers. Les professeurs en ont encore pour un mois de travail sur les deux armures, le dragon et la faux. Maître O vient vers moi. J'ai compris ce qu'ils veulent. Il vient et me frappe avec toute la violence dont un grand maître en torture et en arts martiaux est capable.

- Tu devrais crier tu te sentirais mieux, me dit-t-il.

- Un homme ne crie ni ne pleure, je lui réponds avant qu'il ne m'assomme.

G me jette aux pieds de Lady Schizophrénie et elle se fait une joie de me gratifier d'un coup de pieds dans les côtes. Salope.

- Comme l'on se retrouve toi et moi.

- Ta gueule sale garce.

Oh que je suis vulgaire quand je suis blessé. Surtout que je me suis pas remis de ma dernière rencontre avec cette grognasse. Ses soldats me balancent avec la douceur d'une d'un gundam qui s'écrase dans une grande cellule noire.

- As-tu échoué dans ta mission ? Tu étais venu détruire l'arsenal de production des MD non ?

Oh que j'aime cette voix. Heero est là ! et WuFei aussi.

- Merci pour le message de sympathie mais j'ai des nouvelles intéressantes, je ne suis pas venu pour rien. Ton gundam et le mien sont en cours de reconstruction. Je leur montrerai qu'il ne faut pas se dresser face au Shinigami sans le regretter. Mais avant… il faut que je dorme un peu.

Je m'évanoui sous la douleur de mes côtes brisées et de mes blessures réouvertes avec soin par les coups que je viens de recevoir en représailles pour ma précédente évasion. Lorsque je me réveille, j'ai la tête posée sur les genoux d'un perfect soldier qui me caresse doucement les cheveux pour me réveiller. Wufei n'est pas là. Il doit être en cours d'interrogatoires. Heero s'arrête en apercevant mes billes améthyste. Non continue. Oops j'ai parlé tout haut ! Et il obtempère.

- Ca va aller ?me demande-t-il.

- Yes I will survive.

- Tu n'écoutes dont jamais quand on te parle ?

- Why ?

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas mettre un pied sur la Lune.

- Je voulais imiter mon ancêtre Neil Armstrong qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Mors quelque chose le temps que je remette ta cheville en place, me dit-il.

- HE NON !AAAHHH !

Rha le con ! Ca fait mal bordel de merde !

- Je m'appelle pas Heero YUY moi ! Ca fait mal bordel !

- C'est moins douloureux quand c'est en place.

- Tu parles en connaisseur ?

Il attrape les charpies faites à partir de la veste chinoise de notre collègue, visiblement en guise de pansement pour lui, et bande ma cheville récalcitrante fermement.

- Merci Ice-man !

- De rien.

- Alors comment ça va ces derniers temps ?

- L'arsenal de production des MD est achevé et Trowa est avec Oz sinon.

Le voilà qui vire comme moi. Wufei entre calmement dans la cellule et je me rends compte qu'Heero m'a lâché et s'est installé à quelques mètres de moi. Toujours le même celui-là.

- Blessé ?demande froidement Heero

- Mauvaise coupure, répond Wuffy de la même manière.

Ok !je suis bloqué avec Heero j'ai-le-plus-beau-cul-de-la-terre-et-un-cœur-de-glace Yuy et Wufei-ne-m'approche-pas-ou-tu-crève-au-nom-de-la-justice Chang. Heero attrape la cruche qui nous sert de boisson et la verse sur l'avant bras lacéré de notre collègue. Il serre les dents. Depuis quand de l'eau fait mal ?

- Depuis que l'eau est devenue du saké Duo, me répond Heero.

Aoutch ! Ca doit brûler. Ils sont malins, ils veulent qu'on se bourre la gueule pour mieux divulguer ce qu'on sait aux collègues. Quelqu'un murmure à la porte, Heero a compris et nous transmet discrètement le message.

- Il arrive. Vous devrez vous débrouiller seuls pour sortir d'ici.

Des pas dans le couloir. Merde ils viennent encore le chercher !Wufei a fermé les yeux comme pour attendre le prochain événement digne de son regard. La clé tourne dans la cellule, pourquoi j'ai le même mauvais pressentiment que lors de la mission en Sibérie. Heero reprend son calme en tournant le dos à la porte et je m'empresse de l'imiter. J'attire sa nuque avec l'une de mes mains et plaque mes lèvres aux siennes, en prenant soin de fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir sa réaction. Ca dure trente secondes mais cela me suffit. Je veux lui dire au revoir à ma façon si jamais…Je le relâche avec vitesse quand la porte s'ouvre. Trowa entre.

- 01. Sors de là.

Je me lève et proteste en me dressant devant Trowa.

- Pourquoi c'est toujours à lui qu'on accorde les bons trucs !

- Un nouveau gundam a détruit un satellite minier

- Je suis meilleur pilote que lui.

Je veux juste détourner un instant l'attention pour que Wufei réagisse. On est plus nombreux que les soldats qui l'accompagnent. Mais 03 est rapide et me donne un coup de poing dans le ventre. PUTAIN !j'en ai marre c'est toujours moi qui prends !

- Reste tranquille, ce sera bientôt ton tour, chuchote-t-il à l'oreille.

Je me tiens le ventre et envoie un sourire amical à celui que je viens d'embrasser et qui est resté de marbre. Il disparaît et attention le monde ! Chang Wufei daigne ouvrir la bouche en ma seule présence ! Quel honneur.

- Il ne jouait pas la comédie.

- Pour ça, on peut toujours lui faire confiance.

Je sors une petite chose de ma poche avec agilité. Mon camarade de cellule ouvre les yeux sur le mur en face de lui lorsque je me sers du mini projecteur holographique que Trowa m'a refilé pendant notre altercation.

- Est-ce qu'un traître nous ferai un cadeau si précieux ?

µµ

- Alors on se fait la malle, mon gars ?

- Pas avant d'avoir pris notre revanche, me sourit Wufei.

Deathscythe Hell !Héritier de ton défunt père tu m'appartiens ! Viens combattre à mes cotés. Il pète mon nouvel instrument de bataille. Des ailes de démons qui font trembler les puces électroniques de ses satanées MD, une faux double encore plus dévastatrice, vraiment papy a mis le paquet. L'Altron a de la classe mais ça ne vaudra jamais mon gundam. Je dis adieu à mon équipier temporaire et m'envole vers L2, en prenant soin d'enclencher le système de camouflage magnétique de Death.

µµ

Aujourd'hui, je rejoins Hilde dans le parc de L2. On s'est donné rendez-vous pour mettre nos infos en commun. Je m'affale à ses cotés, mes bras écartés sur le dossier du banc. Que peux-tu faire à cet instant Heero ? Je me la pose si souvent cette question. Toutes sortes de couples amoureux circulent dans ce parc sous mes yeux, des dizaines d'enfants jouent devant moi avec un ballon et les filles les encouragent. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de mon acte l'autre fois dans la cellule ? Hilde me dit qu'une nouvelle attaque s'est produite sur un satellite minier et que beaucoup d'ouvriers y ont perdu la vie.

- Quand pourrons-nous enfin vivre heureux tous les deux hein ?je lâche maladroitement.

Oops !

- Non Hilde oublies ce que j'ai dit ! Je ne parlais pas de toi !

Duo ferme ta gueule si tu veux pas t'en prendre une par ta colocataire ! Comment lui expliquer qu'elle n'est qu'une sœur pour moi et que j'aime un garçon.

- Hé Duo ! Ca te dirait d'aller dans un endroit amusant ?

- Un endroit amusant ?

Je dois avoir mon regard bovin sur le visage parce que la seconde d'après elle me tire par le poignet dans une fête foraine. Elle a compris. Je suis persuadé qu'elle a compris. Elle veut juste me montrer que, même avec cette guerre, des gens peuvent être heureux.

µµ

La guerre est sur le point de toucher à sa fin. Il y a un mois j'ai rencontré peut-être la chose que je redoute une nouvelle fois d'affronter : Le système ZERO. Cette invention est démoniaque. Personne ne peut contrôler une telle création. J'ai croisé dans la bataille le gundam Epyon et son pilote, pour la première fois :Zecks. Il semble être possédé par son gundam du Diable et être devenu fou. Il veut éradiquer la Terre. Lui ! Un terrien ! Quel clown !

Il ne connaît rien à la souffrance des colonies. Il ne sait pas ce que c'est que de vivre comme un déchet de la société, rejeté de tout le monde. Moi je sais et c'est pour cela que je me bats, pour que plus personne ne le sache en le vivant. Je crois que c'est pour cela que je me bats pour les colonies, parce que je sais ce que ça fait d'être considéré comme un esclave.

Une capsule spatiale arrive dans le hangar du Peacemillion. C'est Sally Po. Le médecin que j'ai failli tuer dans l'hôpital de l'Alliance en allant chercher Heero. Howard décharge la capsule et Quatre court devant Trowa et moi sur la passerelle. Il est redevenu sain d'esprit, grâce à Heero. Trowa est toujours amnésique mais il se souvient tout de même de comment on pilote une armure.

Quatre est un vrai gamin intenable. Il court et j'aperçois enfin l'objet de sa joie, au loin. Oh oui, Quatre tu as raison d'être heureux de revoir cette petite tête de gundamium aux cheveux en live et Chang-tronche-de-cake-et-je-suis-toujours-énervé-Wufei. Heero et Wufei s'avancent vers nous. Quatre arrive à leur hauteur.

- Heero !Wufei !Ce qu'on est content de vous voir.

- On peut abuser de votre hospitalité ?demande poliment et GENTIMENT ! Wufei.

- Bien sur ! Ca nous fait très plaisir de vous voir, sourit le petit blond.

Trowa me sourit doucement en regardant Quatre si heureux et je lui rend son sourire. Heero reste égal à lui-même et moi je le regarde comme à chaque fois que l'on se rencontrait avant le « baiser volé ». Quatre leur explique tout. Plus pipelette que moi presque.

Heero s'installe, appuyé contre la rambarde, tournant le dos au Wing ZERO. Je le rejoint, prenant soin de m'y appuyer en détaillant l'armure.

- Alors comme ça c'est toi qui pilote cette horreur. Faut être fou pour piloter un engin pareil.

- Personne ne t'a demandé de la piloter, me lance-t-il

- HE ! tu l'as bien piloté toi alors…

- J'ai acquis suffisamment d'expérience et de dextérité en pilotant l'Epyon qui est équipé du même système.

WHAAAATTTT !

-QUOI ? Tu as piloté l'Epyon !

Je le fixe interdit.

- C'est vrai j'oubliais que t'étais vraiment pas comme tout le monde.

Je m'en vais les bras croisés derrière la tête en sifflotant. Heero est vivant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cette constatation suffit à me rassurer. Peut-être parce que j'ai assisté à toutes ces tentatives de suicide. Qui sait ? Il me suit en salle de briefing. On distribue les chambres et comme par hasard je partage celle-ci avec Perfect Soldier. C'est étonnant qu'il ne m'ait pas tué pour la dernière fois.

On verra ce soir. Et quand je rentre dans la chambre, je suis tout seul, Heero squatte le hangar avec son bébé Wing ZERO. Je me glisse sous la douche, me lave les cheveux avec soin. Oh ! Une douche tous les jours depuis plus de deux semaines dans ce vaisseau quel luxe ! Au moins je peux me laver les cheveux. Et puis maintenant toutes mes blessures sont cicatrisées. Je sors avec un short large noir et en débardeur gris, mes cheveux lâchés pour mieux sécher. Je me jette dos sur le lit en soupirant de bien-être.

La porte s'ouvre deux minutes après sur mon squatteur. Il est aussi fier et imposant que lorsqu'il est venu pour me tuer il y a quelques mois, chose qu'il n'a pas fait et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi. Je n'ai jamais eu le temps de lui demander. Ni ça ni la douceur avec laquelle il s'est occupé de moi quand j'étais blessé. Ce soir, serait-ce l'heure de tout déballer ?

Il entre, referme la porte et s'enferme dans la salle de bain sans un mot. Il en ressort, les cheveux tout mouillés, torse nu, se frictionnant sa tignasse avec une main et une serviette en short gris clair plus large que mister Spandex. Il balance sa serviette sur sa chaise de bureau et s'assoit sur son lit. Je le dis ou le dis pas ?

- Heero ?

Dis.

-Euh…

Dis.

-Pourquoi…t'as abandonné l'Epyon à Zecks ?

Bam ! Duo hors jeu ! Disqualifié !

-Ce gundam n'est pas aussi neutre qu'on le pense. Il me met mal à l'aise.

Ton froid, allure calme, mais expression d'une préférence !

Mon téléphone sonne en même tant que la boîte email de Heero et on se lève tous les deux en direction du bureau. Je décroche et il ne regarde même pas son mail en y voyant le nom de Peacecraft. C'est Hilde. Je discute avec elle deux minutes avant de raccrocher de reposer mon portable sur le bureau.

Heero se relève. Son visage n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien, sa bouche est légèrement entrouverte et son regard neutre. Je sais à quoi je ressemble, je me vois dans le reflet de ses yeux, j'ai les yeux un peu écarquillés sous la surprise de notre proximité et je me perds dans son regard. Il s'approche lentement de moi, tellement lentement que c'est à peine perceptible.

J'ouvre la bouche pour parler mais il m'embrasse. IL M'EMBRASSE ! Oh dieu que c'est bon! Je noue doucement mes mains derrière son cou et je le sens qui me serre délicatement par la taille. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent lentement sa langue passe à l'intérieur et explore ma bouche avec délice. Oh Dieu ! Si c'est un rêve je ne veux pas me réveiller.

Il est si doux que ça en devient presque frustrant, mais c'est si agréable. Au bout de quelques minutes, on s'écarte un peu l'un de l'autre, je prends soin de noter la lenteur avec laquelle il quitte mes lèvres qu'il mordillait doucereusement. Il me regarde de la même manière qu'avant le baiser et se penche de nouveau vers moi, me glissant à l'oreille : « Un baiser pour un baiser. » Sa phrase est ambiguë.

A peine a-t-il relevé son visage que je réclame de nouveau ses lèvres. Nous sommes toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre mais il refuse ma demande. Je crois qu'il veut qu'on parle mais il ne semble pas vouloir me lâcher alors moi non plus.

- Pourquoi, hein ?je fais

Il acquiesce. Il veut savoir pourquoi je l'ai embrassé la dernière fois.

- Parce que j'avais un mauvais pressentiment comme avant la mission de Sibérie, alors je voulais le faire au cas où ça tourne de nouveau mal.

Il ne répond pas. Pay-back time !

- Et toi ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas tué sur C-102 ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- T'es franc comme mec.

- Tu devrais le savoir à force. Il soupire.

C'est vrai que ça va faire un petit moment que je le connais. L'opération M a été lancée le 07 avril de l'an 195 après la colonisation et le coup d'état d'OZ le 19 mai de la même année. Nous sommes bientôt en janvier. A force de se sauver la vie, on devrait être très proches, mais ne le sommes-nous pas déjà ? Il me serre toujours contre lui et me donne un nouveau baiser tout aussi tendre. Cette fois j'y réponds. Je joue avec sa langue et lui avec la mienne on s'embrasse de manière un peu plus enflammée. J'aimerais tellement l'embrasser avec toute la force et toute la passion qui me tiraille mais l'on dirait qu'il se retient, qu'il ne veut surtout pas me faire de mal. Il s'écarte de nouveau et je les regarde pas content.

- Je suis désolé.

Il le dit mais il ne sait même pas pourquoi. HiHi ! Duo tu vas faire joujou avec le cœur de ce pauvre garçon ? Noon…deux minutes .

- Tu sais Hee-chan

- Heero.

- Ouais. Je ne suis pas en sucre. Je ne vais pas me briser en mille morceaux tu sais. I'm not a baby.

Il y pige rien en plus. Il voit pas du tout où je veux en venir.

- Où est-il passé mon fier, fort et valeureux soldat parfait ?je fais.

Il y comprend toujours rien. Il le fait exprès ou quoi. Je le tire brusquement à moi et l'embrasse un tout petit peu plus fougueusement que ce qu'il m'a fait enduré tout à l'heure. Oh my god ! C'est le paradis ! Si un baiser comme ça est si agréable le baiser plein de passion sera le premier pas sur la marche de l'extase. Ces yeux sont un peu plus ouverts que la normale. Il me repousse gentiment vers le mur, il a pas tort, mes jambes ne me supportent déjà pas trop alors. Cette fois il a compris où je voulais en venir. Il reprend son regard d'avant, ses pupilles s'étaient faites toute petites sous mon initiative mais là elles reprennent leur taille normale. Comment peut-il contrôler autant son regard ?

Il prend possession de ma bouche avec tendresse tout d'abord, on dirait que c'est la première chose qu'il connaît en matière de sentiment et puis tout se fait plus insistant. Il demande l'entrée avec impatience du bout de la langue et lorsque j'accède à sa demande, il reprend son exploration avec fièvre. Oh putain de merde ! C'est OH ! Je sens tout mon corps bouillonner de l'intérieur, un volcan prêt à imploser. Sa fièvre me gagne et je réponds au baiser sauvage, aussi affamé que lui. Je suis sûr que j'en tremble. Ses mains passent dans mes cheveux et me les caressent avec délectation, puis elles viennent se positionner sur mes joues. Les miennes descendent dans son dos. Sa peau est brûlante, ou est-ce la mienne qui se consume ?

Chacun de mes sens est exacerbé, chaque cellule de mon corps est en effervescence. Je ne perçois rien autour de moi, tout ce qui compte, tout ce qui existe c'est cette bouche sur la mienne, son corps pressé contre le mien, ce regard enflammé sur moi. Si l'extase existe, il est là, dans ce baiser si chaste de tout à l'heure, transformé par notre passion soudaine. Il rompt le baiser et je le poursuis mais mon souffle est court, saccadé, haletant. Jamais au grand jamais je n'ai ressenti ça, jamais un simple baiser ne m'a fait perdre pied à ce point.

L'extase… un baiser correspond à l'extase mais quel nom pourrons-nous mettre sur notre fusion de corps dans ce cas ? Peut-être que le plaisir de notre union sera si intense que l'on pourrait en mourir…mourir d'un plaisir trop fort…que cela est beau comme mort n'est-ce pas? Son front est posé sur mon épaule alors que ma tête se penche un peu vers l'arrière, appuyé contre le mur.

- …Ya…Ya Tibia lublu……me souffle-t-il si fébrilement que je le perçois à peine.

Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien vouloir dire ? Les idéogrammes de ce mot se forme dans mon esprit et alors seulement je comprends sa déclaration. C'est une chose d'apprendre des langues dans la théorie, sans entendre les mots, c'en est une autre de les comprendre lorsqu'on vous les dit. Il m'aime…Il m'aime ! Je pourrais le crier ! Devant mon silence soudain il se sépare de moi et me regarde, je l'attrape d'une main derrière sa nuque et lui donne un baiser langoureux.

- I love you Heero.

Est-ce qu'il comprend ? Comprend-t-il la variance que j'utilise dans mes mots. Ma langue natale pour lui faire comprendre que c'est Duo qui l'aime et non le pitre sous lequel il se dissimule, son prénom pour lui montrer mon estime, mon respect et mon attachement. Peut-être ne le comprend-t-il pas mais pour moi c'est ce qui est important dans ma déclaration.

C'est si facile de dire « je t'aime » c'est si dur de le faire comprendre avec des mots et pas avec des baisers et des caresses. C'est une chose que j'ai apprise durant cette guerre. Et pour la première fois de ma vie je le vois sourire. C'est sûr que deux coins de lèvres qui s'étirent, ce n'est pas un sourire comparé au registre de déboîtements de mâchoires que j'ai en réserve mais c'est un sourire si sexy et si beau que ça me suffit.

Je vois ses yeux s'illuminer et son regard de glace fondre en ma présence car je sais que jamais, il ne se montrera comme ça au monde extérieur et c'est mieux ainsi. Aucun de nous n'ose parler. Mais Heero m'entraîne finalement vers son lit et l'on s'installe dedans, face à face sous les draps. Il me dépose un tendre baiser sur le front et me regarde amoureusement en me caressant les cheveux. Se pourrait-il qu'il m'aime plus que moi je l'aime ? Si c'est le cas, je suis un crétin pour ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt. On s'endort ainsi, paisiblement jusqu'au petit matin. Si demain l'un de nous meurt, l'autre ne pourra regretter son silence. Demain la guerre sera peut-être finie, enfin.

µµ

Lorsque je me réveille après cette nuit où il m'a offert son amour, je suis seul dans le lit. Je me rends en salle commune. Trowa lit un livre, Quatre boit son café et Wufei fait ses exercices.

- L'un d'entre vous pourrait me dire où est Heero ?

- Il a pris le transporteur du Lotus blanc et est parti sur le Libra.

Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas.

- A mon avis il y a une autre raison pour laquelle il est allé sur ce vaisseau.

- Tu prétends qu'il y est allé pour sauver cette fille ?

Intérieurement je souris. Si tu savais Quatre. Bon, Heero est allé sauver Relena. Je vais saluer Hilde qui est en convalescence et je lui dis au revoir. La bataille finale commence. Les armures de la Terre et celles des colonies s'affrontent avec toute la rage d'une dernière bataille. Si l'on doit mourir, il faut que ce soit pour la victoire. Toutes nos missions, toutes nos détentions, toutes nos erreurs et nos souffrances ne sont plus d'actualité. Nous devons rendre cette paix effective par notre combat. Nous devons faire cesser ce conflit d'intérêts.

Tous se prétendent défenseurs des droits et de nos vies mais en fait ils sont juste capables de se disputer le pouvoir. Moi je veux mourir pour la paix, mais la Mort ne peut mourir tant qu'elle ne la pas décider et pour le moment le temps est au combat. J'ôte la vie de ceux qui se mettent en travers de mon chemin, qu'ils soient humains ou machines. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis le début du combat. Quelques minutes ? Quelques heures ? Quelques jours ? Aucune idée mais ce que je sais c'est que nous sommes en train d'essayer de sauver la planète bleue du cataclysme… sans succès.

Treize est mort, Zecks est battu, le Libra n'est plus qu'un déchet dangereux pour l'Humanité. Heero est parti détruire le réacteur principal de la section mais j'ai encore un mauvais pressentiment. Tout se passe trop vite, je ne sais pas comment je sors du vaisseau avec les autres. Je ne sais pas non plus, ce qui a provoqué l'explosion mais ce que je sais c'est que maintenant Heero se laisse tomber dans l'atmosphère et essaye de viser la section qui tombe. Tu vas y arriver Heero ! Le tir du canon à plasma part et le vaisseau fini en poussière.

-Bravo Heero ! Tu as réussi !

Le Wing se dirige vers nous. Jamais je n'ai autant aimé cet appareil. Il s'envole et disparaît au milieu des étoiles. Je rentre au Peacemillion avec l'espoir qu'il n'est pas blessé, ou qu'il soit. Lorsque la guerre est finie, un soldat doit disparaître et Heero est parti.

Je descends de Deathscythe dans mes réflexions. Quatre est amené à l'hôpital et Trowa le supporte avec Rashid. Wufei est assis sur le sas ouvert de Shenlong pour réfléchir et moi j'erre dans le hangar en regardant le plafond, les bras derrière la tête en songeant à ces huit mois de mon existence où j'ai appris l'amitié, l'amour, la souffrance et l'entraide. Huit mois c'est peu. Huit mois ce n'est rien en comparaison d'une vie mais ces quelques mois auront marqué ma vie à jamais. Tiens tous les Sweepers se serrent dans les bras. La fin de la guerre était tellement attendue.

Minuit retentit et tout le monde crie joyeux noël. Avec tout ça j'avais oublié que Noël était si proche. Je me retrouve tout seul derrière les armures mobiles des rebelles que nous abritions et deux bras enserrent ma taille et leur propriétaire m'embrasse dans le cou. Je pourrais reconnaître sa force et sa douceur entre mille. Il n'a pas disparu finalement mon petit soldat à la tête de gundamium.

-Joyeux Noël Duo.

La guerre est terminée. Nous, les pilotes de gundams, seront enfin reconnus par tous les habitants de la Terre et des colonies qui nous avaient reniés et nous sommes vivants. Heero est avec moi ; Je me retourne dans ses bras et l'embrasse avec passion. Cette fois plus rien ne pourra nous empêcher de faire de notre vie ce que bon nous semble. Je le regarde dans les yeux et lui sourit tendrement.

-Joyeux Noël mon héros.

Fin le 15 et 17 décembre 2002.


End file.
